


An Offer I Could Definatly Refuse

by vividdaydreams



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Funny, Ghosts, I'm Sorry, Scooby Doo References, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividdaydreams/pseuds/vividdaydreams
Summary: Kimball was nice enough to give them a new base big enough for all of them to fit and far enough away that unless it was a planet wide emergency they wouldn't be bothered. It just needed some fixing up is all.' Its charming! ' Donut gushed, interior decorating ideas already running through his head.' It's probably haunted and we're all gonna die' Grif shot back.Ghost infested base? For sure, why not?





	1. At midnight, They ran

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been on my mind for a bit, hope you guys like! Also, remember guys, keep it classy!

Getting to the outpost was an ordeal in and of itself. They left late, forgot Caboose and had to turn back to get him, Simmons complained of flashbacks from crashing a pelican, Grif ate all the food for the eight hour flight in the first hour, and Carolina.....She unfortunately sat next to Tucker the whole way.

Getting dropped off was almost as bad, but they all managed. Collectively turning and staring at their new home for the first time was....not very inspired. The building was obviously derelict, over growth from the surrounding plants taking up the majority of the outside. Most of the windows were busted out, and a lot of random debris was scattered everywhere.

"What. The. Hell. " Tucker muttered, groaning soon after from a swift jab to the stomach from Carolina. " It needs some work, but Kimball gave us this place with no strings attached. Unless you want to go back to the capital. I bet Palomo would just  _love_ to have you back Tucker." She smirked. " God no, I'd rather bunk with Caboose amd forever find mustard in my sheets." He answered quickly.

"I think its charming!" Donut stated, ideas already forming in his head. Both Simmons and Tucker collectively scoffed and began moving boxes inside with Caboose and Carolina.

" Please, its probably haunted and we're all gonna die. " Grif sneered. He dropped onto a box and was content to watch everyone going back and forth.

Wash sighed, it was going to be a long day.

~~~~

They finally got rooms divided up and started sorting who's shit went were. The inside wasn't too bad, but with how long the flight was, they all agreed they'd wait till the next day to clean.

Tucker had his cot all set up in his room, ready to settle in for a good nights rest. No roommates, no drills in the morning, and thank the lord, no fucking Palomo. Changing into civies, flicking off the light, and slidding into the cot was the most satisfying thing Tucker had done all day. Everything was dead silent, he couldn't even hearthe whirl and hum of machinery and it was fabulous. 

He just nodded off, in that nice warm bleary haze, when the wall his cot was on shuttered, loud slamming and crashes breaking the silence. 

"Jesus! What the-!" Tucker grunted, scrambling out of bed to look at the wall. Oh no he was not going to put up with Caboose moving shit at whatever time it was. He whipped his door open stomping to the next room, banging on the the door. "Are you for real right now? Shut up im trying to sleep!" He roared. 

"I could say the same, Tucker." Wash groaned right behind him. Turning around, he could see everyone was coming out of their rooms. Probably to see what the comotion was all about. "Well tell that to Caboose, he's slamming things into my wall! My whole cot moved man." Tucker grumbled. "Ummm...that's not my room Tucker. " Caboose mumbled, pointing to the room on the opposite side of the hallway. 

"Wait then who's in this room?" Tucker asked. Everyone shrugged and murmured, but no one claimed it. "Pretty sure its just a spare Tucker." Doc explained. "No way, someone's in there! Why else would it sound like Grif raiding a fully stocked kitchen?!" He argued. Carolina pushed through everyone sighing, "Well lets find out, shall we?". She grabbed the handle and tried to open it. She did that three or four times, but the door wouldn't budge. "What is up with this door." She hissed, using her shoulder to add some force. 

Caboose, Tucker, and Wash joined in after a few more minutes of watch her struggle. "What, is it welded shut or something?!" Tucker grunted. "Shut up just keep pushing!" Wash barked. "Heh, Bow Chicka-" "Please don't." "Bow wow!" Tucker sang, Wash rolling his eyes and felt nothing but regret for his choice of words. They all stepped back to catch their breaths, while Simmons and Sarge looked over the door. "S'not welded, sure it ain't locked?" Sarge asked. Simmons was running his hand around the frame and checking the wall. "Its not locked. The handle is spinning, it just won't open." Carolina explained, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at the door. 

Sarge tried the handle, and the door swung right open. "Lookit that. Leave it to a red to figure out a blue problem." He laughed. "What did you do?" Carolina fumed. They all peered into the room, Wash managed to flick the switch before Sarge shoved up next to him. Inside....was empty. Nothing but cobwebs and musty smell. "Ok, who's messing with me. Something was slamming against my wall! I mean it was super loud someone had to hear it too!" Tucker yelled, looking at his friends and throwing his hands up into the room. "Look....Maybe it was a dream. Your still used to the barracks and having noise at all hours. Let all just go back to bed ok?" Wash said diplomatically. Everyone scattered and left Tucker staring at the rooms door. "Whatever.." He grumbled trudging back to his room.

Tucker made the executive decision and scooted his cot away from the wall and slid back in. One last glare sent at the wall and he turned to go to sleep. 

~~~

"TUCKER I SWEAR TO GOD!" Came a roar from outside his door. Tucker woke up bleary eyed, and slowly made his way to his door. Outside stood Carolina and Wash and neither one looked amused. "What? Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" He slurred. Carolina gave him a once over, her face going from pissed to concerned. "Tucker....we've been out here banging on your door for the last thirty minutes. Didn't you hear us?" She asked. That definatly woke him up, "Uhh....no, I only head you yelling just now. You've been out here for how long?" He asked. "Someone was banging on the doors up and down the hallways.....we thought it was you, after everyone brushed you off earlier." Wash explained. They all shared a confused look for a moment, when suddenly the whole hallway went dark. Red warning lights flashed lazily but no siren sounded, however all three soldiers tensed up. 

"What the hell is going on here? Tucker, go check the entrance,  Wash with me." Carolina snapped, running towards the control room with Wash hot on her heels. Tucker turned down the hall and went for the entrance, nearly tripping on the decline of the ramp leading downstairs. Coming up to the doors he saw they were still secure, nothing out of place, and no one that he could see, but he got the feeling he was being watched. ' _Dumbass there's cameras of course your being watched_ ' He thought, rolling his eyes at his paranoia.

 

Carolina was messing around with the computer, trying to find the shut off command for the warning light. The damn computer was ancient and a majority of it seemed like it was corrupted.  "Wash, do you see anything on those monitors?" She asked, not turning around. Wash looked from screen to screen and didnt see anything but Tuckers mad dash and arrival at the front. "Nothing Boss. Just Tucker." He kept looking for anything that seemed odd. But was coming up with zilch. He moved over to look over Carolinas shoulder, and cringed when he saw the strips of command codes that looked like something from those old war movies. "Computer not working?" He mumbled. She shifted a bit to give him a better view, both otherwise didn't answer. The minutes ticked by and nothing worked, and Carolina got more frustrated. "This computer is so old, I dont think anything in this place is going to work until we get it replaced." She said, pushing away from the terminal. "Well.....thats that then. I'm sure Sarge and Simmons can give it a look in the morning." Wash answered, watching Carolina pace the floor. 

A sharp buzzing noise caught there attention as the computers screen, monitors, and warning lights all flickered a moment before shutting off completely. Just a beat or two past before the normal dim evening lights popped back on, and the monitoring equipment with it. Wash and Carolina just stood there both wondering what the hell was up with this place. Wash looked back at the start up screen on the terminal, amd read the time. Midnight, and something had them running after shadows. This was one hell of a way to move into a new place.

 


	2. I should've stayed in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blues plus Carolina's first morning in the new base. Movings a bitch when you lose the most important thing.

There was a definite disturbing force as Wash slid into the makeshift kitchen after catching a few hours of precious sleep after last nights ridiculousness. He stared at Carolina, who met his gaze with a look that sent him into a slight panic. “Morning Boss…..h-how are you feeling?” He stuttered. She kept up her vacant stare as she said in what Wash swore was a perfect monotone for a call waiting service, “I don't have feelings. I bury them deep in my soul so I can throw them into an abyss at a later date.”

 

“Wow. That was both super depressing and oddly specific.” Tucker chimed in, standing next to Wash by the counter. “.....There's no coffee…” She sighed. “What? Uh-uh, I _know_ coffee was packed, cause _I'm_ the one who packed it!” Tucker argued, and pushed past Wash digging into the boxes of provisions they brought.

 

Coffee was the one saving grace they had found for Carolina and her ‘rough starts’. Carolina without coffee was just asking for a painful and humiliating death. Better to leave Tucker to his fate than get involved. Wash began rooting around for bowls and snatched a cereal box out tuckers hands while he kept digging through random moving boxes.

 

Caboose somehow managed to shuffle in a few minutes later and sat down with Carolina, watching Tucker dig on, while Wash got an extra bowl ready for him. “What are you doing?” Caboose asked as Tucker stalked over to new boxes. “Looking for the coffee, its gone. Which, you know, would be helpful if someone helped me look…...Wash.” Tucker muttered. “I'm supervising. Not participating.” Wash shot back, setting Cabooses bowl in front of him with a plastic spoon.

 

“You know Tucker if you organized the things your looking for you'll find them faster. A is for organization.” Caboose stated. Everyone collectively stopped to stopped to stare at him. “According to WHAT alphabet?!” Tucker yelled. The two started bickering over the finer points of what was considered the alphabet and what Caboose just decided made it up. “Shut up and eat your shitty frosted flakes.” Carolina growled, thunking her head back down on the table. Wash could only hope the reds were having a better morning than this...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


 

“Quit smirking at me Grif! I'm serious!” Simmons yelped. “I'm not smirking!” Grif argued, while smirking. “Well stop laughing at me!” There goes a vein in Simmons forehead. “I'm not!” “Well quit whatever it is you  _ are _ doing!” “What? This is me with a cheery disposition; A ray of sunshine in a bleak existence. Don't you put a cloud over my sunshine Simmons!” “That's just an excuse to laugh at me!” Simmons screams, hands flying up towards the ceiling.“RAIN CLOUD!” Griff screamed, both hands smacking the little foldable card table they called a dining room table.

Donut loved Red Base mornings! Those two scamps were always so energetic! The squeaky door to their kitchen slammed open with Sarge coming in and looking them all up and down. “Alight ladies, down to business. I've been running all over hell's half acre and the day ain't even started. Simmons you, me, and the blue she devil are working on the computer whatsits. Said they went screwy last night and they want to try and upgrade em. To bad Lopez isn't here. Numbnuts your going to the garage to clear it out so the warthog can fit. I don't want any hippy dippy teenagers thinkin’ about taking my baby for a joyride. Donut, your in charge of everything else.” He ordered. 

“Ummmm….Sir, there's nobody here but us and the Blues? Why would they want to take the warthog for a joyride? They have their own.” Simmons asks. “Ohhhhh also does that mean I get to decorate everyone's rooms?! I have a great matching rooms set up for Griff and Simmons! How do you guys feel about crystals?” Donut asked excitedly. “Simmons you never know what those blues can come up with. Their all plottin’ and schemein’ and the good lord knows what else!” Sarge answered, and turned to look directly into Donuts eyes, “You. Stay away from my room.” He mutters. “Oh please they can't all be plotting. You honestly think  _ Caboose _ is plotting?” Griff muttered. “Good point Dirtbag. If that boy had an idea it'd die of loneliness. Alright, lets go. The sooner we take care of this ridiculousness the sooner we can get a base up and going!” Sarge hooted, turning around and heading back out the door. Looks to be a loooong day ahead.


	3. The Fine Art Of Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip, to help move the story along. Team meeting and Caboose has a new 'friend'.

Weeks passed after settling into the base, and the strange incidents didn’t stop after the first few nights. Armor would be moved, knocking on walls in the dead of night, hearing footsteps in empty corridors, and Caboose would occasionally talk about random topics that were NOT his usual fare. As the occurrences dragged on longer and longer the tense atmosphere just kept piling on until they finally couldn't deny what they were all thinking from the first week.

~~~~

 

“Ok so...are we gonna finally talk about it?” Tucker asked out loud.

Everyone sat in the common room, drinking or snacking, for the meeting Carolina so nicely called them for….at two in the freaking morning. Another round of manic knocking against every ones doors in the hallway had everyone up and irritated.

“Ok. Fine, Tucker, what exactly are you suggesting is going on?” Carolina muttered, looking into her coffee for the strength to get through whatever bullshit was about to go down tonight. Tucker snorted and harshly set his drink down, “Oh come on! It’s so obvious! Theres no way I’m the only one thinking it!” He said, looking around at each person in the room. “Well….I mean there has been weird stuff going on but thats how these old places are you know? There’s  _ always _ something weird going on with them.” Simmons said. Grif huffed next to him, “ Oh yeah. Totally. Cause shadows in the closet shaped like people are a normal thing. Please.” Donut perked up at that, “You have someone in your closet?! Lucky!” Both Grif and Simmons groaned.

 

“Oh my god! Fine I’ll say it! This place is totally haunted! One hundred percent spooky ghost central!” Tucker cried out. Wash grimaced, while Carolina closed her eyes and counted to 5 before even attempting to say a word. Sarge just stared at Tucker like he was Caboose, while Grif and Simmons just sat there. Doc finally piped up, “Thats…quite the accusation Tucker.” He said as carefully as possible. “Oh come on! Things being moved? Shadows and phantom foot steps? Electronics going on the fritz, and creepy feelings of dread anywhere you go? Thats a grade A classic haunting!” Tucker urged. “Tucker, I can’t even dignify that with a response.” Carolina finally got out. She stared him down with a serious no nonsense look, daring him to continue. “Seriously?! Give me an explanation then Carolina. Whats been going on then?” Tucker challenged. Carolina began rubbing her temples, trying to fight off the oncoming headache that Tucker always managed to start. “Well, we don’t have anything concrete but even you have to admit that it’s a little far fetched Tucker. I mean...come on, ghosts. On a distant planet far from earth.” Wash said, breaking Tuckers focus on Carolina. “Wash, if there's anything Hollywood and B rank horror films have taught me, spooky shit can happen anywhere at anytime with no warning. So yes. Ghosts.” Tucker answered, staring Wash down. 

~~~~

 

As they bickered back and forth for a bit on the possibilities, Caboose noticed a shadow in the hallway and left everyone in the living room to see who it was. He went down the hall, around the corner and stopped at the doorway to the blue teams kitchen. The lights were all off and the room was a perpetual black abyss. 

 

~~~~

 

“Um, Guys, where’d Caboose go?” Donut asked, realising they were one friend short. Tucker hopped up from the couch and looked behind the furniture, thinking Caboose was playing a game. “ Caboose, hey come on.” Tucker paced the common room, face going from confused to concerned quickly. “Uh guys, all the guns are like, locked up right?” He asked. Everyone jumped up and started searching for the missing blue. Donut and Doc both made their way to the hallway. “Caboose probably went to the bathroom and got lost. Its a lot of unmarked doors in a long hallway, he probably got turned around.” Doc joked. “Hey…..Shhhhh!” Donut hushed Doc, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the blue kitchen door. They both leaned a bit and after a moment of silence, “Oh well that’s not very nice…You know, I’ve had ghost friends before. Church was a good ghost, but turns out he was like Sheila….Oh no she was our tank, she was a very nice lady….” Both men looked at one another, played a quick round of rock paper scissors, and Doc took a deep breath to center himself. “H-hey...Caboose...Y-you in there buddy?” He called. “Um, yes I am. Can I help you?” Caboose called back. “W-Well… U-Um is there s-someone in there with you? Cause I thought e-everyone was still in the common room.” Doc stuttered, praying that someone just managed to get past them. “Yes! My friend! I don’t know their name. They haven’t told me yet, but I’m sure they will soon!” Caboose chirped happily. 

 

“Y-you don’t know their name? W-well can y-you describe them? Maybe we’ve seen them.” Doc suggested. “Oh no! You can’t see them! Their invisible like church was sometimes! Silly.” Caboose giggled. “Caboose, How about you come out here for a second hmm? I need some help moving…..this box!” Donut said. 

 

After a short moment Caboose emerged from the pitch black kitchen, a big grin on his face. “What box? Did it disappear?” Caboose asked, looking around the hallway. “Oh. Yes. Anyways lets go back to the others ok? Quickly!” Donut urged. The trio made it back to the common room and everyone stopped to look at them as they walked in. “Caboose, Where’d you wonder off to man?” Tucker asked. “Oh I was talking to my new friend in the kitchen. Their invisible and wanted to know if we would leave soon.” Caboose answered. 

  
  


The room just stood silent as they processed what Caboose just said.

  
  


“Ok guys….So the official story is we have mice, got it?”


End file.
